


we will rise in perfect light

by lookingforexcalibur



Series: Morgana, Gwen, and Stars [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Merthur, Reincarnation, ghost!morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforexcalibur/pseuds/lookingforexcalibur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana thinks she's waiting for Arthur. She's not.<br/>(I'm terrible at summaries...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will rise in perfect light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenofCamelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCamelot/gifts).



> Title adapted from 'The Old Astronmer' by Sarah Williams

Heavy water fills her lungs, tugs at her hair, rusts the little hope she has left. Camelot is burning, the face of God cowering amongst the flames. Morgana lifts the lifeless form of her old friend, and carries her out of destiny’s reach, lays her down by the roots of a wrinkled oak tree. She can’t stay long – she sold a century to get here. The Sidhe strike a hard bargain.

  Morgana presses a kiss to Gwen’s forehead.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. It’s a long walk back to Avalon.

**~**

  She kneels by her brother’s watery tomb and whispers prayers. She used to say them in the language her sister taught her, but now she uses the language of the druids. The sounds are softer, like a cool summer evening. Another sorcerer kneels beside her. They were friends once, a very long time ago.

“Come back to me,” he chokes, “Please, come back to me.”

  Morgana places a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. She gives him a promise he cannot hear.

**~**

  When dawn spills and shatters over the lake one Midsummer, Morgana’s prayers run dry. She staggers to her feet, coughs up water, looks out to the island in the middle of the lake. All is still.

  She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns her head.

“Morgana.”

  At the sound of that voice, Morgana stumbles backwards.

“Morgana, please.”

  Gwen holds her hands out. With achingly hesitant movements, Morgana reaches forward, grasps Gwen’s hands as thieves grab diamonds. She falls forward but Gwen catches her, pulls her close.

“I’m here. Everything’s going to be alright, I promise. We can start again.” Gwen murmurs.

“I’m sorry.” Morgana says, her hands clutching at Gwen’s cloak.

“It wasn’t your fault. How could it be?”

“I missed you.”

“You saved my life, Morgana.”

  Gwen brushes the tears from Morgana’s cheeks, smiles her honeyed gold smile. Morgana realises that her poor old heart is beating again and her blood is red again and as the light of dawn beatifies the curl of Gwen’s hair she kisses her; because they’ll run out of time again and she doesn’t want a second to be misspent.

  When the sun sets on their first new day and the stars blink in the velvet sky, Morgana smiles.


End file.
